Harvest Moon MM, Story of my Life
by Creativeweirdo562
Summary: My version of Harvest Moon MM. I hope you enjoy and please R&R Rated K for Language Any advise would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon, Magical Melody, story of my life

'Were am I?' Questioned a girl that went by the name of Autumn.

She felt herself sitting upon a high hill with a stream of clear as crystal water running around the little island. The river then flowed across an open meadow full of the most beautiful flowers she's ever seen.

The bluest of all the sky's spread across these green fields, and the smell of Moondrop, Pinkcat, and Blue Mist flowers in the air.

'I must be in heaven' Thought the astounded girl that stood before it.

"Oh, what should I do? I really need to know where exactly I am, but it wouldn't hurt to have a look around the garden before I start searching for answers, would it?\

With the decision made, she headed over to the flower garden to her right. Silence took over during her walk, only to be disturbed by a soothing, yet heartwarming voice.

'Warm greetings to you Autumn. I am glad you enjoy my garden'. Autumn jumped with shock, and turned around. Nothing.

"Were is that voice coming from??" Autumn was now getting worried. What if she was trespassing on someone's property? And where the hell was she? Her head was starting to spin from the many questions needing to be answered. But before she could think anymore, she heard the voice again.

'Do not worry, you are in no danger nor trespassing. I am the one that brought you here, welcome to my garden.' Explained the ellegent voice.

Autumn let out a breath of relief. 'At least I know I'm aloud to be here.' But even with some of her questions answered, new questions popped up.

"Who are you? Where are you? And what do you want?" Autumn felt like yelling from all of this fustration, but she kept as calm as possible, even if she's doing a terrible job at it.

"I could only wish I had the time to tell you who I am, but I don't. Do not worry, we'll meet soon enough. But for now, it is time for you to Wake Up." Explained the voice in a calm, soothing way.

'"Wait hold on? What did you say?" Autumn asked very confused.

'You did hear me didn't you?' The voice asked. "I said you need to WAKE UP!"

Autumn felt herself jump, and she lifted up her head. This wasn't a beautiful meadow anymore. Instead, the scenery was replaced by what seemed to be an inside of a coffee shop, Starbucks.


	2. Starbucks

'It was all a dream, just a dream? dammit!' I was sitting in a local Starbucks, no meadow, no flowers, just a bunch of buildings squished together and cars everywhere you look. Speaking of looking, My best friend, Sheila, was staring at me with a concerned and 'what the hell are you dreaming about' look on her face… and a bucket of water in her hands.

'Great, she got out the water, not a good sign that I was only napping.' I thought mumbling curses while wiping my eye's.

"Oh good, your awake. For a second there I thought I had to use step 3 on you." Sheila said, somewhat disappointed that she didn't get to use step three on me. I have a tendency to sleep in public places and whenever Sheila spots me sleeping when I shouldn't be, she wakes me up in steps. Step one is to gently tap me on the shoulder. Step two is to yell in my ear, and step three is to a bucket of Ice cold water on me. I've never been past step four so I wouldn't know what she would do then….

"What the Fuck was that for?!? I sort of yelled to Sheila. I was already frustrated from being woken up from a dream that I actually enjoyed for once. Most of my dreams are either nightmares or is just like my life, BORING.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be miss snippy bitchy at me, I was only trying to wake you up." Sheila sort of apologizing. She stared at me as if I was nuts, and I knew I went overboard a bit.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that, but why are you so late? You were suppose to be here two hours ago."

" Ok, that was my bad. I'm not the one to blame though, it's Curry you should blame." Sheila said while pointing at a man in a black t-shirt, white pants, black shoes, with white hair, Curry. He 's 25, only 2 years away from Sheila's age and 4 years away from mine. Curry looked at her angrily.

"WHAT!! You're the one who didn't tell me till' 2:50 to be here, and you know that my shift doesn't end until 4:00!" Curry yelled at Sheila.

"How am I supposed to know how long you work? You never tell me anything!" Sheila yelled back.

'Ah, sweet music.' I thought to myself sarcastically. Autumn rolled her eye's and placed her elbow on the table, Those two are so alike, but then so similar at the same time. For instance, Sheila dresses almost exactly like him, only she wears a sleeveless turtle neck and she's wearing her colors the opposite of him…even her hair color was exactly the opposite.

In fact, now that I think about it, the only thing that separates those two from each other is personality, and even then Curry is just a bit more timid than Sheila, and Sheila's more outgoing. Besides that point, they have a huge habit of fighting, which is REALLY annoying. However, it gives me time to dose off… which seems to be the only good thing I can get out of it. Man, how'd those two become friends with each other I will never know… Wait, what are they yelling about?

"No, YOU were the one who put ants in my pants when we were 8!!" Screamed Curry.

"I told you Lenard did that, not me!" Sheila calmly claimed. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, but those two didn't notice.

"Lenard was at the doctors that day!" Curry said with frustration clearly in his voice. 'Wow, he can remember all of that? He has some impressive memory.' I thought.

"….Ok, you got me there, but still, you can remember that but not remember to come here on time?" Sheila said with a smirk on her face. Right before Curry could say anything, I interrupted.

"Why are you guy's fighting again? I mean, everyone's watching." I pointed at the crowd which contained mostly business people and teenagers. All of them were staring at the two fighting, and some kids were actually laughing at them.

"DO YOU MIND?" Sheila asked yelling at them. Once said, everyone stopped staring and went back to drinking they're cup of Joe.

"Yes well, I…… don't remember what we were fighting about. Do you?" Sheila asked turning her head to look at Curry. Curry stood there for a moment, then started to turn red.

"Wow, I can't remember either." Curry admitted with embarrassment in his voice and apparently, plastered on his face as well.

'Greeeat, they can't even remember what they were talking about? Those two are morons.' I rolled my eye's and continued to stare at the two idiots while they sat down with coffee in hand. Curry also brought his newspaper, not a good sign for me. 'Crap…now I have to actually talk…this bites.' I wasn't much for talking. In fact, I only talk when I'm spoken to, someone asks me a question, or I feel as if I need to speak up, (which rarely happens.)

"Why'd you bring that piece of trash? You know if you read that, I'll be bored for the lack of conversation." Sheila whined at Curry. 'Nice to talk to you to bitch.' But then again, she was stating what I knew would happen, so I wouldn't blame her.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you ever read the newspaper, I bet you don't even know the temperature outside today." Curry Scoffed at Sheila. 'Oh god, here we go again.' I could tell that this'll be turned into a long ass argument, great.

"…SO, why do you even read that stupid thing? There's not point, because there's nothing interesting to read." Sheila exclaimed raising her voice a bit. While those two were starting to fight again, I was trying to think of a way to break the fight. 'I have to say something, but what should I say to break the argument…..wait, that just might work.' With her goal in mind she prepared to break the argument. "I hate my job." She said loud and clear.


End file.
